1. Field
This document relates to a display device and a backlight unit.
2. Related Art
With the development of the information technology, the market of display devices, that is, connection media between users and information is expanded. In line with this trend, the use of various flat panel display devices is increasing.
Of the flat panel display devices, a light receiving display device uses light provided from a backlight unit. The backlight unit is classified as an edge type backlight unit, a dual type backlight unit, a direct type backlight unit, etc to provide light to a display panel.
As such, there is a necessity that a display device using a backlight unit has to be provided with means for enhancing contrast ratio and motion blur and reducing power consumption according to an image to be displayed on a display panel and the structure of the backlight unit.